A Different Kinds of Farm Animals
A Different Kinds of Farm Animals is 4th episode from Season 6 of Barney & Friends on May 6 1996 Plot The Kids learn about paint pictures of farm animals, but Carlos Min Jesse Stephen and Tosha is unhappy to with his painting when no one knows what it is. Barney and kids let's go on the farm animals on the school playground is fun isn't. all my types of farm animals and Barney teaches about very happy. Cast Barney Carlos Min Stephen Jesse Tosha Songs 1.Barney Theme Song 2.Bought Me a Cat 3.Mary Had a Little Lamb 4.Turkey in the Straw 5.Old McDonald 6.Over in the Meadow 7.It's Good to Be Home 8.I Love You Notes Carlos wears the same clothes from Once Upon a Time. And a short hair. Min wears the same clothes from Barney's Fun & Games and Respect!. and a little long hair. Stephen wears the same clothes from Barney's Good Day Good Night. And a short hair. Jesse wears the same clothes from Barney's Fun & Games. And a short hair. Tosha wears the same clothes from Once Upon a Time Birthday is Celebrate and Respect!. And a hair-style. Barney A Different Kinds of Farm Animals (I Love You Barney Says and End Credits) Barney: So it's a good time to play with farm animals Kids: Yeah Barney: I Guess so Min: Barney what a day what kind of farm animals do your left Barney: What's That Min Min: because it look like you Barney: (music starts of I Love You) oh right Min i think is spend with day with you too (giggles) I Love You, you love me We're a happy family With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you Won't you say you love me too (holdhands) Barney and Kids: i love you you love me We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you Won't you say you love me too (music ends barney giggles) Jesse: Well i guess we better get going too Min: Me too Barney: oh we have fun at super-dee-duper kinds of farm animals to choose from Tosha: Well i guess so what we need Min: Oh see you soon Barney Barney: Okay Kids: Bye, Barney Barney: so long have a good time bye bye see you soon (barney giggles) (the kids in the treehouse and fade to the Barney doll on the table with farm animals then it winks) (pop) (we open up and Boy his tie the shoes on the playground) Boy: Hey Everybody it's time for Barney Says. (pop) (the screen and confetti turn around to "Barney Says" title card with Barney little running over) Barney: Hello again to all my friends i'm glad you came to play. Our fun and learning never ends here's what we did today! (pops and segment to starts) Today we have so much fun to put our farm animals come from. when Min and Stephen we got Bought Me a Cat it's a very good song. today we going to see a lots of animals we can choose. Carlos and Min we ride horses on the playground every day. we song about Turkey in the Straw oh that's a good one. Today our animals pictures looking in the classroom then it's so much fun we animals picture. trying pretend zoo it's my favorite pictures. And remember, i love you (pop) Category:1996 episodes